


Flash of the Future

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10 year Bazooka, AU, Canon character deaths, Claiming, Ring conflict, Spoilers, TYL!Tsuna, Time Travel, future arch, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if instead of the Sky Battle during the Ring Conflict they used Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka on both Tsuna and Xanxus to see who was Decimo in the future, little did they know what they were getting into.





	

“Why don’t we just bypass this whole battle and see who Vongola Decimo is going to be?” Reborn spoke up suddenly. Timoteo looked at the Sun Arcobaleno surprised while Xanxus growled and Tsuna blinked confused. 

“How would we do that Reborn?” The older man asked.

“The cow brat’s Ten Year Bazooka, we just shoot these two idiots and ask their future selves who Decimo is.” Reborn pointed at Tsuna and Xanxus.

“…Understood.” Nono nodded his agreement. Reborn extracted the Bazooka from the still in a coma Lambo after discarding some grape candies. 

“Stand still, wouldn’t want anything to go wrong.” Reborn sang as he tossed the Bazooka at Tsuna who shrieked as it engulfed him and it bounced over to Xanxus and engulfed him as well. 

Things were tense as the pink smoke cleared to show two tall figures, one was an extremely handsome man wearing a white suit with a Sky orange dress shirt and white tie, his spiky brown hair and brown doe eyes were a give away, this was Tsuna at 25. The figure next to him was Xanxus for sure, down to the different feathers attached to his longer hair and an updated Varia uniform.

Xanxus’s gaze landed on Tsuna and his features morphed into a pissed off look. 

“Mini Boss!” Xanxus hissed as he stalked over to Tsuna, surprising everyone at the nickname thus answering their question of who became Decimo.

“Xanxus?” Tsuna’s deep, rich voice smoothed over everyone in the area and they felt embraced by his flames and they felt like home.  
Xanxus grabbed Tsuna by his collar and shook him violently, but there was some desperation in his stance and that was what stopped Tsuna’s younger Guardians from rushing to their older bosses aid. 

“Are you that much of an IDIOT!” He roared in anger. “You KNOW what that white haired bastard is like, if you follow through with that meeting you will DIE!” 

“Xanxus.” Tsuna muttered letting his eyes drop to the ground, realization hit Xanxus and he dropped the brown haired man and stepped back.

“You’re planning on getting killed!?” He shouted in anger. 

“No.” Gokudera whispered his eyes wide with shock and Yamamoto clenched his hands that were starting to shake. Chrome’s single eye turned glossy and her grip on her trident tightened as Mukuro stirred in the back of her mind. Reborn shaded his face with his fedora while Dino and Basil gasped loudly, even Hibari’s eyes widened slightly. 

“I don’t have a choice! Please understand Xanxus, just follow the plan and stage your attacks in Italy and…” Tsuna trailed off as he noticed the place they were in and who was there.

“Good to know the Bazooka still works.” Tsuna smiled gently at the younger versions of his Guardians. His eyes landed on Reborn and his eyes started to water slightly.

“REBORN!” Tsuna cracked and flew at Reborn with a surprisingly fast speed and dropped down in front of the Arcobaleno.

“Tsuna?” Reborn eyed his future student and nodded slightly future him had done a good job. 

“Oh Reborn, I never thought… That before I… I.” Tsuna swallowed as he placed his large hand on Reborn’s small cheek before his control broke and he dragged the Sun Arcobaleno into a tight hug. 

Reborn blinked as he felt wetness on his head, Tsuna was silently crying, he was crying just from seeing Reborn again. A stone settled in his stomach at what this implied, 10 years from now he was dead and his student was going to a meeting where he knew he was going to be killed. What the hell was going on in the future?

“Boss?” Squalo asked from his wheelchair.

“Let him have this, if the trash does die he deserves one last good memory before he goes.” Xanxus grunted, his eyes softening at the sight of his younger Varia. 

“Don’t worry younger me won’t kill you guys, your mine after all.” Xanxus grinned bloody at his injured Varia. 

“Besides you were against Mini Boss and his trash Guardians. They don’t become the most feared in the mafia for no reason.” 

The Varia members blink in surprise at what their future boss said, it sounded like he was proud of the teens and what they had become. 

“You made the right choice old man.” Xanxus turned to his injured adoptive father who blinked at the fond use of ‘old man’. 

“I would have been a horrible Decimo, Varia is more my speed.” 

“You got that right. You can’t even handle your own paperwork.” Tsuna snorted, standing up with Reborn still in his arms. 

“Times almost up Mini Boss.” Xanxus reminded. 

“Right.” Tsuna smiled and turned to look at his younger Guardians.

“For what it’s worth I don’t regret any of it. Each of you, even you Mukuro are part of my Famiglia, you are my Guardians, my best friends, you don’t belong to the mafia because you are mine.” Tsuna purred out the last words, his Sky flames flaring slightly as if they wanted to cover his younger Guardians and hide them away from the world so they were just for him. 

Gokudera shivered at the claiming, he had heard of this before but it had never happened to him once not even in his own family and it made him fight back tear’s as he hadn’t felt like this since his mother/piano teacher died. Yamamoto smiled brightly at feeling that overwhelmed his senses; he had felt this before when Tsuna had saved him and now he knew it was belonging and love. 

Hibari had to fight back a small purr that was building up in his throat, the little animal had grown into a powerful Omnivore that clearly wasn’t afraid to bare his fangs and claim his own when needed. Ryohei grinned, he felt a warmth wash over him just like when he used his Sun flames during his battle with Lussuria. It was wonderful and it felt not only energizing, but also safe and powerful.

Chrome clutched her trident closer to her chest and felt her cheeks blush at Tsuna’s words and the flame that washed over her. She had only felt like this when Mukuro-Sama had saved her and replaced her missing organs with illusions. 

She felt Mukuro stir in the back of their shared mind space as extremely powerful Sky flames managed to invade his mind back in his tank and for the first time since he was placed in the tank he felt warm, loved and safe. It was like light was being washed over his entire being and what Tsunayoshi said ‘…you don’t belong to the mafia because you belong to me’ struck a cord with him and he found himself thinking that maybe following Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn’t the worst idea in the world. Well until he could take his body and he was not going to allow his future vessel die. 

“I’m sorry everyone, I truly am. I love each of you and Reborn please just…” Tsuna shook his head and gently placed Reborn on Yamamoto’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to Lambo’s forehead; he hugged Basil and Dino tightly before he stood by Xanxus.

“Trashes.” Xanxus nodded his head and gave Timoteo a small smirk.

“Goodbye everyone.” Tsuna smiled sadly and the two were covered in pink smoke as the five minutes were up. 

Xanxus appeared in his older self’s spot holding a glass of wine, looking pissed off but now held more understanding than he did before and less angry. 

Meanwhile Tsuna had tears rolling down his face and arms wrapped around himself, shaking slightly. 

“Tsuna?” Yamamoto asked worriedly taking a step forward. Reborn frowned and hopped off of the swordsman shoulder.

“E-Everyone.” Tsuna’s voice was shaky and he sank to the floor looking pale and about to pass out. 

“Trash.” Xanxus pulled the completed Sky ring off his finger and tossed it at Tsuna. The brunet’s reflex’s kicked in and he caught the ring, he looked up in shock.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Xanxus warned, his eyes understanding. Tsuna shakily slid the ring on his middle finger and it lit up with Sky flames and Tsuna sighed out relaxing as the flames washed over him.

“What happened Tsuna?” Reborn wanted answers.

“R-Reborn?” Tsuna whispered and looked at the Hitman who was standing next to him. Without another word Tsuna dragged Reborn into a hug and buried his head into Reborn’s neck. Reborn let a bit of Sun flames leak from his pacifier and felt Tsuna slump against his shoulder as he passed out.

“Juudaime!” Gokudera rushed forward and caught his unconscious boss. 

“What happened in the future Xanxus?” Reborn turned to look at the Varia boss.

“War happened. People died and the trash in his younger age can’t handle it yet.” Xanxus said shortly. “But the trash in the future can and has a plan, a dangerous plan.” 

“Come on, we’re leaving. The rings belong to the trashy teens after all they are Decimo’s Guardians.” Xanxus spun on his heel and nodded at the Cervello (who hadn’t interfered) who wheeled the injured Varia members after their boss. 

“We should get Tsuna out of here. He’s going to need time to recover.” Reborn commented. Dino nodded and stepped towards Gokudera who glared at the blond for even thinking of taking his boss from him.

“You’re all still injured, please let me take care of my Otouto.” Dino requested softly. 

“Don’t drop him Bronco.” Gokudera said slowly helping Dino pick up Tsuna. Dino nodded and stood up cradling the brunet to his chest. 

“War huh?” Reborn glanced at Timoteo who looked more weary than before as he realized what it meant for brining in these young kids into the world of the mafia and for what? Bloodlines? Wanting to fix the Vongola because he couldn’t? None of these seemed like a good enough reason any more. 

Reborn gritted his teeth and watched as Dino walked away flanked by worried Guardians (minus Hibari) and a fretting Basil they were too young for this, but he had a gut feeling that the war that Tsuna and Xanxus witnessed in the future was about to become their own. All Reborn could do was train them and be by their sides to make sure they survive what’s coming next.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://animequeen222.tumblr.com


End file.
